Is this for real?
by AlexandraInuzuka
Summary: Nova has always had a crush on his childhood friend, Kiba. Though he was to scared to tell him. But when a innocent game leads to a night of passion, he starts to think "Should I tell him? or not?" What will he choose to do? Friendship or Love? Contains Yaoi. Don't Like. Don't read. Simple as that.


Nova sighed as he walked the dirt road of Konoha. 'Damn the hokage for waking me up just to do this stupid mission. Seriously, who loses a toy and needs a ninja to find it.' He pouted. 'Oh well, maybe I could get some training in.' he said to no one particular. He continued his walk through the street, as he headed to the training grounds. Upon arriving Nova notice that he wasnt the only one who decided to get in some training. As he drew closer, Nova stopped in his track. Kiba and his companion, Akamaru which said dog was in human form aka kibas clone, fight against each other. What had made Nova stop was the fact that both Kibas were shirtless. Both of there bare chest glisten with sweat, which made them more attration. Nova blushed as he thought about licking Kibas chest clean. Or how would he smell with all that sweat. Would he smell disgusting or Delicious. So lost in his thoughts, Nova wasnt watching where he was going, which result in him tripping over his own feet and hit the ground face first. The sound of the impact cause both Kibas to stop in their tracks. While Nova tried to pick him self up he heard Kiba laugh. 'Damn Nova I didn't know you love to get dirty. You could have asked me instead of playing with dirt. ' He joked. Nova growled deep in hes throat before tackling Kiba and pinning him to the ground.'Hm, is that so Inuzuka. I think you wouldnt be able to handle me.' Nova smirked as Kiba glared up at the man on top of him, before he thought of payback. Nova didn't notice Kiba planning his revenge, since he had his head tilt up luaghing. Nova yep softly as he was pushed to his side and onto his back. 'Oh I know I can handle you any time but can you handle me, Nova?' Kiba grinned down at the man below him. Nova rolled his eyes before twisting his body and pushing Kiba back to the ground. Nova laughed as he pinned him again and laughed even more when Kiba tried to roll Nova over so he can try and to pin him back to the ground. This game of trying to pin each other down continued for a while as they wrestled each other to get the upper hand. 'Akamaru help me!' Nova laughed as Kiba tried to hold him down. Akamaru looked their way and shooked his head, which probably meant _'I'm not helping. You started it Nova so now you have to pay for it. Have fun."_. 'Aka-' Nova was cut off as he felt his back touch the ground. Kiba had used the distraction of Nova yelling for help to pin him down. Kiba pressed his body against his Novas to prevent him from escaping. Nova looked up to him and blushed. All to aware of their position. Kiba held both of Novas hands above his head, with one of his own, while straddling Novas hips to pin his legs under him. Immobiliing Novas body. 'I win.' Kiba whispered as he hovered above Nova, his face a little to close to his own .Their stared at each other in silence to afraid to talk, to ruin the moment. Nova didnt know who moved first Him or Kiba, but their face grew closer together. So close that Nova could feel Kibas breath on his lips. Just a few more inches and their lips cwould... 'Kiba!' They broke apart at the sound of Kibas name being called. Nova stood up quickly dusting himself off. Coming towards them where Naruto and Shikamaru. Nova stared down to the ground, to afraid to look up. Though He could feel Kiba gaze on the back of His head. 'Hey, Kiba. Oh hey Nova.' Naruto voice called out. Nova continued to look down at the ground embarassed of almost getting caught for ALMOST kissing Kiba. 'I can't believe I was about to kiss Kiba. In public of all places. Shesh I know I have a crush on him but still...outside of all places.' 'Oh hey Naruo. Shikamaru.' Kiba said raising his right arm in greetting. 'So what are you guys doing?' Naruto asked looking between Nova and Kiba. Nova looked up . 'Oh you know just goofing around, like usual. Hehe, right Kiba?' Nova said looking at him. Kiba frowned. 'Yeah, goofing around.' Nova turned to Naruto and Shikamaru. 'Well it was nice seeing you guys but I have things to do. So see you guys later?' I asked as I turned and walked away. 'Sure see you later Nova.' Naruto yelled. 'Nova!' Nova turned around at his name being yelled out. Running towards him was Kiba. Holding his breath, Nova waited as Kiba caught up to him. 'Y-you wanted something Kiba?' Nova asked as Kiba stood in front of him. 'Yeah. Actually I do.' Kiba leaned over to Nova and whispered in his ears, 'I'll be at your house in 2 hours. We have unfinished business.' With that said Kiba turned around and walked back to Naruto and Shikamaru. Nova face turned a bright red as his started his walk back home. Nova mind replayed the words that Kiba had spoken to him._ 'Unfinished Business? Does he mean the kiss? No that can't be. Kiba doesn't like me like that. Maybe he coming over to yell at me to tell me to leave him alone._' Nova thought sadly. Once Nova arrived at his home, he went inside to his bedroom and plopped down onto his bed. He sighed sadly. 'I should rest for a while. I need my strength when kiba reject me.' with that in mind Nova closed his eyes and was meet with darkness.  
*Two Hours Later*  
A pounding on Novas door woke him up. Getting out of bed, though dreading it, Nova went and to open the door for Kiba to let him in. Sighing, Nova grab the handle of the door and swang it open. Now you see Nova didn't expect once he open the door that Kiba would grab him and slamming their lips together. Yelling at him yes but never kissing him with such passion.


End file.
